Dream of Destiny
by dillon9511
Summary: Watch as Naruto makes all of his DREAMS come true in this epic journey of power and love! 52-Shot!
1. Dreammmmmmsss

Here it is my first fan fic ever! Get ready for the greatest journey ever!

zzzzz

It was a normal day at earth, WHEN SUDDENLY GOKU BLOWS EARTH UP WHILE TAKING A SHIT, being dishearted, flew to a diffenet planet.

"My power level is 11 billion", says Goku.

But everything changed when the fire nation attacked... All of the sudden, the main character of Yu-Gi-Ho!, Yugi, challenged Goku to a D-D-D-D-DUEL.

The duel itself lasted 70 years until Goku reliazed he was playing a card and killed Yugi.

"You can't stop the fire nation Gokuuuuuuu."

Yugi died seconds after. Shit was everywhere.

Goku pulled his XBOX360 out of his asshole and started Call of Duty:Black Ops 70, which is has been game of the year for the last 70 years. While online, Goku met God. God gave Goku and vagina in a cup, beacuse he was loney. "Goku", said God," I can give you the power to defeat the fire nation."

Goku was furious.

"I won't join said Goku", said Goku. Goku then precided to anally rape God. [Insert Vivid rape scene here]

God later forgave Goku for raping him and had many babys.

And then Goku became the hero of the fire nation.

Naruto woke up in a pool of sweat.

"You okay babe?", Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just had a horrible dream.", replyed Naruto.

"Oh, you wanna have sex?"

"Sure"

[Another vivid sex scene]

THE END

Don't forget to review my story I can't wait to see all the wonderful reviews!


	2. Shino! One of the main characters!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(or anything else) or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Last chapter was a dream. Double dream. Dream inside of another dream. Some would call **_**Dreamception**_**.**

11:00 AM

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_Thump_

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"It was all a DREAAAAAAAAAM?!~"

1:00 PM

It was a clear,sunny day in Konoha. Not a single cloud in the **sky**.

"Man. I gotta stop eating octopus at night. It's giving me nightmares."

Naruto was walking to a cemetery. Who's you ask? Well don't look at me. I don't know, but Naruto does. He arrived at the grave and just stared for a while. Tears started to appear in his eyes. Naruto suddenly fell to his knees.

"Why Saruka", Naruto weep.  
"Why did you have to go off and, and die!"

For some strange,totally orignal reason, it started to rain.

1:30 PM

Hours later, Naruto is eating his troubles away at Ichiraku's Raman shop.

"Naruto, your going to get fat if you keep eating like that."

Naruto turned around in a very depressed manor. Behind him was Hinata.

[Not going to describe Hinata. Go google it you lazy bastards. BTW if you don't know what Naruto looks like go google that too. Hes only got one outfit, so you know what he looks like.]

"Hinata..."

Hinata smiled softly at Naruto, letting him know that she was there for him. Naruto was instantly lifted from the depths of his depression. They stared deeply into each others eyes. Both of their faces, red with embarrassment. Until Shino showed up.

"Naruto! C'mon, were gon' be late for PO-lice school."

Naruto hadn't had forgotten that he was meeting Shino here. Only by chance, he came there. And his stomach.

"Sorry Hinata, I gotta go."

"Oh, well... uhh bye Naruto."

"See ya, Hinata."

2:00 PM

"Naruto, please don't tell me your thinking about banging that crazy bitch Hinata"

"Shino, weren't you guys teammates back in ninja school?"

"Yeah, so?"

Naruto sighed at Shino's blackness. Shino is black in this story. Black Shino. Just think of his skin being black and you got black Shino. He was a basketball all star in High school. Hes also got an afro.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see a pink haired girl running towards them.

"Sakura!"

[That one sound effect you hear when you discover something important or someones identity is revealed]

What? You thought Sakura was dead? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Naruto was crying about Saruka, his pet chinchilla. He died of cancer. Cancer of the BALLS.

"Yo what-up bitch", said black Shino.

**Second chapter of Dream of Destiny. Review so I can write better and what not, even though your reviews probably won't help me at all.**


	3. Mystery! Black Shino trouble!

**For the guest who's name is 'Thank You' don't kill yourself just yet! The third installment of Dream of Destiny is out now! And you can read it! So do it.**

Explosions. Explosions everywhere...That's what it would be like if there was a war going on, and all of this is irrelevant.

It was early in the morning when it happened. Black Shino was found dead. Naruto wanted to find out who killed him. He was promoted to detective the day before. Sakura questioned his promotion, for only yesterday he was a cadet. Naruto warded off her suspicions with a solid 'Fuck off'. It was a new day for Naruto, as it was for everyone else. The search began at the crime scene; Black Shino's house. The house was littered with Cool-Aid, KFC(Konoha Fried Chicken), and square watermelons. Inside of his bedroom, Black Shino was tied to the bed. He was naked and his asshole had been pierced by a extremely long dildo.

Twenty-four. That was the number written on his wall. Naruto thought what it could mean. Twenty-four babies? Twenty-four days? Twenty-four more victims? Naruto decided that he would figure it out later. Naruto wanted to find out what killed Black Shino. At first, he didn't seem to have any wounds, but after Naruto got a good look at him, it was extremely obvious that he had a hole in his forehead.

Naruto tried to think to yesterday to figure out what had happened. He remembered Black Shino saying 'What's up bitch?' to Sakura. After that, they arrived at police school. Naruto was instantly promoted to detective as soon as he got there, but was still forced to take classes with Black Shino and Sakura. In the middle of class, Black Shino went to go take a crap. When he came back he told Naruto that there was writing in his shit. He told Naruto that in his shit, it said he was dead. Naruto and Black Shino both laughed at it, because it was a piece of shit that had writing on it. Little did Naruto know, that Black Shino, his best friend, would die the next day. Just Like the shit predicted. Naruto wanted to piece together this case, but he couldn't do it. On the inside, he was crying like a baby. Naruto couldn't show his weakness, because if he did, his men would become little babies. Just like the baby he was. Then, he figured it out. By examining Black Shino's room, he noticed a Subway wrapper. Naruto and Black Shino went to Subway after police school. He remember someone who worked there. Who you ask? One of the Akatsuki. Which one you ask? Well it was none other than Kisame, the blue shark. Black Shino had order the deluxe meal at Subway for $12.24. The number 24 rang in Naruto's head. 24. 24. 24. Where had he heard that? Then he remembered. He saw it at Black Shino's house. The house he was still in. He turned to the '24' on the wall. He saw it was written in melted cheese and mayonnaise. As soon as he saw that, he knew Black Shino had written it. Naruto began to see the big picture. Subway. The deluxe meal. 24. Kisame working for Subway. Black Shino saying what up bitch to Sakura. The shit. It all made sense now; Naruto knew who the killer was now, the killer... was in this room.

Naruto quickly grabbed his kunai and went straight for Black Shino's chest. Black Shino blocked the kunai with the dildo that was in his ass.

"Black Shino, I knew it was you. It was the perfect crime. Killing yourself, and you almost got away with it."

"Naruto, I knew you would find out as soon as you came through the door way and that's exactly why I booby trapped the room with explosives!"

"You sneaky bastard, Black Shino, but I knew you would have booby trapped the room with explosives, so I brought a bomb squad!"

"Naruto I knew you would bring a bomb squad that's why I brought a bomb squad murderer!"

"Black Shino I knew you would bring a bomb squad murderer, so I brought an anti-bomb-squad-murderer!"

But all of them had forgotten that the bombs were still active, and they went off. The blast was heard through Konoha, and in Konoha was Hinata, who was worried about Naruto.

Will any of them survive? If they do, who will win the battle of middle earth? Naruto? Or Black Shino? Or maybe someone other character. Could even be Sasuke, but which one? Gay Sasuke? Or Normal Saskue? I will decide! In some later chapter where I will probably make it up on spot. Til' next time.

Next Time on Dream of Destiny: Black Shino's Childhood!

**I'm not a squirrel. Fuck you.**


	4. Black Shino's Childhood

**I don't exactly know where I'm going with the story at this point, so I decided to write something really dirty.**

* * *

They awoke in a daze, because they awoke in a daze! Which resulted in them awaking in a daze? By the way, what's a daze? All the sudden, Naruto shoved his huge penis into Sakura's tight asshole. She moaned in pleasure as Naruto violently forced his hips back and forth. Black Shino had a very terrible childhood. He grew up alone having his parents be thieves. They were both white. He was adopted. Naruto screamed he was about to cum and came inside her, dowsing her hot pussy with his hotter cum. Naruto said he loved Sakura and she said it back. Then Hinata walked in. Black Shino was forced to sleep on the streets of the cold Russian sidewalk. Hinata gasped at the sight, and then Naruto violently grabbed her and held her down as Sakura took off her clothes. Black Shino was only 12, when he killed his first man. Naruto then proceeded to rape Hinata. Hinata started to cry as the pain was unfathomable. Naruto grinned at the sight of her displeasure. Naruto became harder than ever and jizzed all over her body. Black Shino moved to Konoha to get help with his addiction problem. He is a chain-smoker. He is also doing crack. He was also a paraplegic at a young age. Due to modern day magic, he was able to get his legs back. Naruto regained his stamina and started fucking Sakura again. Hinata became incredibly jealous and stated licking Naruto asshole. Needless to say Black Shino was depressed nearly all his life, until he met Naruto. And then Kakashi? And then Kakashi!

* * *

**Next time on Dream of Destiny!: Parenthood**


End file.
